Cady Heron
Cady Heron is a tribute created by Ichillyfry. It belongs to him so please do not use without his permisson. She is nearly comeplete. Info Name: '''Cady Heron '''District: '''4 '''Age: '''16 '''Main Weapon: '''Spear ''Secondary Weapons:' Dagger to stab people in the back with and a blowgun Strengths':'' sly and tactical she also is great with traps and has a knowledge for nature/ animals. she also ses the world and people as animals so she is good at judging who is a killer and who is trustworthy or in her head who is a lion and who is a golden retriver. Also she is from africa so she is very fast '''Weaknesses: weak and makes bad des icons Personality':'' she can be very awkward and follows people being force to do things but she is also very generous and not aragonant so she apologizes for her mistakes. At times she can be very selfish and backstab her friends but always seem to make a way to become friends with them again '''Possible Alliances: she will follow anyone from the careers and anti careers but eventually she somehow becomes the leader making bad mistakes Height: 5ft 6 ''Token: she has a piece of a cheap prom crown with "Fetch" engraved in it'' Strategies : Reapings: : Interview angle: : Bloodbath angle: : Games stratergy: stick with her group but slowly kill them of with out them knowing 'Back story' Cady grew up in the wilds of africa experincing life and death moments between the wild animals. she has killed animals many times in africa and also been camping alot leaving of the nature and cooking on a camp fire. After 16 years cady was forced to move to the wealthy district 4 of panem as her dad got a new job as a fish zooligist. She was sent to school for the first time having to develop socializing and friend making which was difficult as she only saw the students as wild animals from africa. Untill in math class which she was exceeding in by miles she met two people (damian and janis) damian was very gay and followed janis eveywhere, they often pretended they where anti-careers as they forced cady to befriend the plastics a group of the three most popular girls which damian and janis called the careers. In her first year of school she was force too backstabs the plastics but eventually got too attached to them making her backstab the two people who where kind to her. eventually the school found out about what she was saying about them becoming hero to zero. She even nearly killed one of the plastics bringing out the unknown killer in her. In the end she apoligize for all she had done, and at prom she done a speech where she brought careers, anti-careers, nerds and platics together becoming a unexpected role model for both groups bringing them all together. Through her year at school she developed a set of skills, she became a leader and people followed her even though she made mistakes but she also learnt to backstab which caused her to lose her innocents she onced had 'Games' DrGruesome's first Hunger Games :D Author: DrGruesome Place: of 24th Training Score: 10 Odds: None Kills: Killed By: Killed on day: Cause: Games: Will's note: The 100th Hunger Games! Author: Ella 12 11 Place: of 24th Training Score: Odds: Kills: Killed By: Killed on day: Cause: Games: The Games had a twist where every tribute would be randomly paired with another tribute, so if there partner died they would die. Cadys partner was Sirena Ann Conch from district 4. Will's note: The Century Games Author: Rainbow Shifter Place: of 100th Training Score: Odds: Kills: Killed By: Killed on day: Cause: Games: The Games where made in mind of the new year as century is 100 years, there would be 100 tributes Will's note: Xbilliex's 2nd Hunger Games- The Sequel Author: Xbilliex Place: of 28th Training Score: Odds: Kills: Killed By: Killed on day: Cause: Games: In these games people could vote to who they wanted to see be killed Will's note: The 100th Hunger Games Author: The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo Place: of 56th Training Score: Odds: Kills: Killed By: Killed on day: Cause: Games: These games had 56 tribute to that some districts were worse off at the end of the war, abd that not all districts were equally damaged. Will's note: The 31st Annual Hunger Games! *My Thrid Games* Author: DezmondD02 Place: of 24th Training Score: Odds: Kills: Killed By: Killed on day: Cause: Games: Will's note: Trivia *Cady is based off Cady heron played by Lindsay Lohan in mean girls *She is my 4th tribute Stats *Her Best training score is 5 *Her best place is *Her worst score is 5 *Her worst place is Category:District 4 Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ichillyfry Category:Career Tribute Category:Ichillyfry's Tributes